


Pile of Weapons

by LucindaAM



Series: Write For Me [16]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst for Tony but no one else, F/M, Fluff, Light Swearing, No Angst, No Smut, Not in an awkward way, Reader is non-gendered, Well - Freeform, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: Based on this prompt:"So after rereading this, the last little bit where Bucky is removing all his knives and guns... it makes me think of the trope where someone has to remove their weapons and they just keep pulling out more and more improbable weapons and/or a ridiculous number from damn near everywhere. If you ever get around to it, I legitimately think it would be hilarious to read."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Write For Me [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997872
Comments: 14
Kudos: 101





	Pile of Weapons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BloodyAbattoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/gifts).



> Thanks for the prompt BloodyAbattoir! XD

You stood with your arms crossed over your chest as you struggled not to laugh. Tony’s face was growing horrified as he watched Bucky continue unloading weapons from his person. Bucky had already pulled five knives from his sleeves, three grenades from his jacket pockets a collapsible staff from his shirt pocket, ten throwing stars from the cummerbund around his waist, two guns from the holsters tucked under his arms, two more guns from the holsters tucked into the back of his pants, and two more tiny guns tucked into his socks.

You were struggling not to laugh as you bit your lip so hard you drew blood. In front you you, Bucky continued the show as he reached into the front of his pants, all while maintaining a painful amount of eye contact with Tony as he dug around and pulled out four spare clips _and_ a disk that you knew from experience could turn into an Iron Man gauntlet when activated. He held that one out to Tony. “That one’s yours.” He said.

Tony threw his hands up and backed away. “I’m good.” He said.

Bucky shrugged and thew it on the pile before he reached into his pants pockets and pulled out another six grenades, a ten-inch hunting knife, three pilfered canisters of Peter’s web fluid, nine pilfered arrows, (thank you Hawkeye), a foldable bow and a pair of nunchuks.

“How?!” Demanded Tony, gesturing at the pile of weapons on the table.

Bucky shrugged.

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and gestured towards the metal detector again.

Bucky took a step through and the thing went off again.

“Do you have my stuff still, baby?” You asked.

Bucky glanced at you and nodded.

Tony sighed and gestured towards the table in defeat. “All of it, Barnes.”

Bucky reached a hand above his head and reached down the back of his dress shirt pulling out three swords of various lengths seemingly out of nowhere. He handed them to you and you gently placed them on the table, one after another. Then he reached down either side of his pants and pulled out the two machete’s he had stashed there. You laid those next to your swords and rubbed at them gently. “Take good care of my babies.” You ordered, pointing at Tony.

Tony looked like he needed a good nap.

He just pointed at the metal detector. You and Bucky walked through the metal detector, hand in hand. “Enjoy the party!” Tony called after you sassily.

You and Bucky merged into the crowds and you glanced up at him.

“Still have the plastic stuff?” You asked.

Bucky scoffed. “What am I? An amateur?”

You smiled. “Wanna go stab Wilson?”

Bucky smirked “You read my mind, doll.”

The two of you took off into the crowd.


End file.
